The Weight of the Heart
by xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx
Summary: If only her heart didn't maintain the balance of the world. If that were so, maybe Rukia would have a better time handling her secret husband who is the Dark Lord of the Kingdom, her unknown two children, being a Queen, and being a goddess.


**Author's Note: I actually don't have a lot of homework, so I'm just trying to write this to get it out of my head. Stupid piece of crap, ruining my life, stupid fitness test ruining my life. I hate life. **

She sighed nervously and bellowed up the stair steps leading to the house. She shuddered at the very location of the house, a dark and eerie forest that roamed with dangerous monsters. Pulling up the sides of her dark black lace dress, she carried herself up the stairs of the rather grand, large, and beautiful estate that shimmered and shined in the grotesque forest.

She came up to the door steps and lifted a gentle hand to knock on the door, only to find the door magically open for her, with the man she wanted to see staring at her.

"I see all my visitors before they come, you know better than to knock." His deep voice said quietly as she smiled at him with her ruby red lips.

"I'm just trying to be polite." Her beautiful smile made his eyesight go just a tad bit hazy, he shook it off quickly though.

"May I come in?" He looked around and gestured with a calloused hand to the inside of his beautiful home.

"Please do come in," He looked at her bare neck and shoulders before smirking while she walked in, "Your _majesty_." She rolled her eyes at her own name as he shut the door.

"What brings you to my small home?" He asked as she shrugged off her black lace shawl and he caught it before putting it on a small rack.

She sat down on a chair, he moved to prepare her favorite tea and set the kettle to boil.

He leaned against his sink and looked at her. She glanced around the room and a few pictures caught her eyes, but she looked down at her manicured hands.

"How is your family?" She asked nonchalantly and Ichigo heard the kettle boil and moved quickly to find some satisfying and stylish cups for the queen and found white cups with painted lilacs on it, she was fond of it.

He poured her freshly brewed tea and handed her a cup as he sat down across from her.

"Oh don't ask me those silly questions, tell me the real reason why you're here." His stern voice startled her and she looked up at him with large violet eyes that were rimmed with a bit of liner.

"I need you to go on a mission." She heard him slam down his cup and felt his deep amber eyes glaring at her.

"Oh hell to the _no_, last time I got caught up in a mission of yours, I lost something precious to me. I'm not doing anymore missions for you." She glared up at him and put down her cup gently.

"I'm sorry about what happened last time, but I need your help." She pleaded and he stared straight at her as he fixed his clothing.

"I said _no_." She felt a bit defeated and guilty for asking _the_ Dark Lord to come and help her.

"Please," She looked up at him with big eyes, "Will you do it for me, _Ichigo_?" His brain told him not to look at her, but his eyes betrayed him as he smoothed a quick glance and felt his heart shutting down.

Running rough fingers through his spiked orange hair, he sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it for you my majesty." She took a sip of her tea before going up to a small picture and looking at it longingly before turning to hit his chest.

"What's with all of the formalities?" He rubbed her arm and sighed as his hand detached from her arm.

"I'll do what you want _Rukia_." Ichigo and Rukia found their way to the couch; he plopped down while she smoothed out her skirts and finally sat down.

"So, what is it that you want me to find?" Rukia took a sip of her tea and looked onward to the painting that hung up on Ichigo's wall, it was one of the very few material possessions he cherished.

"I want you to find my heart." She breathed out and heard him laughing.

"You mean the one in your chest?" He touched her chest and she rolled her eyes as he played with the few small hair pieces that framed her face.

"No, I mean my _heart_." Ichigo's eyes widened as he jumped a few inches away from her, making her look instinctively at him.

"You mean your _true_ heart?" Ichigo asked in shock and Rukia nodded as she looked away from him.

"I need it for something very important." Ichigo felt his jaw drop open and he picked it back up.

"That's dangerous, I thought we locked it away together so _no_ one could find it except for us." Ichigo growled, was she stupid? She could be killed for bringing out her true heart.

"I just need it okay?" She snapped as she put down her empty tea cup and crossed over to the coat rack and picked up her shawl. She sighed as she turned around to bump into Ichigo's chest. "Will you just please find it? I wouldn't ask you for something like this unless it was really important." Rukia looked up and saw Ichigo's face and blushed.

Rukia closed her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it." She smiled softly and looked up back at him.

"What do you want as a reward? Money?" Ichigo shrugged his shoulders as his arms stealthily moved to wrap around her slender waist and he tugged her closer.

"How about," He paused as he examined her pink face, "You in my bed?" Her hands slipped up to his chest and she gently pushed him away.

"Maybe next time." She made her way to the door with him trailing behind her and he opened the door for her as she stepped out.

"You haven't been in it for a long time." Ichigo stated as he ran a hand through his orange hair and Rukia smiled sadly.

"You have your duties and I have mine, I will see you when you have my heart I presume?" Rukia asked and Ichigo nodded as she walked off and he shut the door.

"I already have your heart though." Ichigo whispered as he walked away from the door and stared at a picture of him and her together.

-_Palace_-

Rukia entered in the palace and heard the many maids/butlers in her house greet her.

"Welcome back Queen." They addressed her as they bowed and Rukia smiled softly and felt a maid take off her shawl and take her discarded shoes away out of sight.

"Go back to your duties." Rukia felt the slight shuffle of feet when her head butler came in.

"It's good to see you back and well my Queen." Hanataro greeted meekly and Rukia gave him a small quirk of her lips.

"Do you think I wouldn't come back alive?" Rukia began to walk to her office quarters and Hanataro immediately followed.

"W-well, if I may speak candidly," Hanataro trailed off as he opened the door for Rukia and she walked in and sat immediately in her comfortable chair and looked at the paperwork on her desk. She toyed with the stamps and seals that littered her desk and looked on boringly at Hanataro.

"You may." Rukia took up a quill and dipped it into the ink as she began reading letters, contracts, petitions, and etc.

"Well, Mr. Kurosaki _is_ the dark lord of the kingdom and the only one in the world." Hanataro bit his lip nervously, "He seems dangerous." Hanataro heard Rukia giggle quite a bit, Rukia wasn't those normal clichéd queens they normally saw in other kingdoms. She was full of life, vibrant, and seemed to keep her promise about keeping her people happy. All of the people were happy and content, even though there was a social hierarchy; she still tried to keep things equal.

"He's not dangerous, me and the dark lord have known each other for a long time, he knows not to kill me, and I know not to kill him." Rukia signed her name and stamped it with a red stamp as she rolled it up and tied it with a purple ribbon.

"B-but, haven't you heard the rumors? He's evil! " Hanataro exclaimed and Rukia stopped her quill and looked up at Hanataro.

"Hanataro, I will have you know that I don't like it when people judge others just from simple rumors, he's an okay man, but he hasn't done the best of things in his lifetime. People who are good sometimes stray as well, keep in mind that not everybody is perfect Hanataro." Hanataro blushed as she went back to writing and he did a little bow.

"I'm sorry my Queen, but even if you say that no one is perfect, I think you are." Hanataro blushed feverishly and Rukia looked up and smiled at him.

"No I'm not, but thank you Hanataro, you are dismissed." Hanataro bowed and scrambled out of the room, when the door was closed, Rukia dropped her quill and sighed.

"God damn it Aizen." Rukia muttered as she closed her eyes and rubbed soft fingers into her temples to ease the pounding headache in her mind and heart.

_-Flashback- _

"Your majesty, God Aizen is here." The servant said and Rukia nodded as she lounged lazily in her throne chair and sipped on her deeply purple colored juice, she loathed the taste of wine and opted for juice.

"Let him come in." Rukia's brow arched slightly as she saw the powerful God come into the room with a special glow around him, his gentle face making some of the maids swoon. The maids were extra slow in their duties to grab a tea table and a tea set for his arrival.

"Good morning God Aizen." Rukia addressed politely as the maids scurried over and set up the tea table and quickly promised tea to be ready in just a few moments.

"Would you like a chair as well?" The maid asked Aizen and Aizen smiled at her sweetly.

"No my dear, I'm fine, being a god grants me to have a throne at my disposal." Aizen whipped up a pure white throne lounge chair as well as he sat across from Rukia while she sat up straight.

"I hope I didn't come at a bad time my Queen." Rukia grinded her teeth together, she absolutely hated the man and had no idea why he came here unannounced.

"Of course not Aizen, what brings you to my lovely estate?" Aizen gave her a soft smile and had the maid fix him up a cup of tea.

"I desire something my queen." Rukia almost snorted at his comment and swirled her juice around in her cup.

"You're a god Aizen; I'm not seeing why you don't have everything that you want." Aizen closed his eyes as he planted his cheek gently on his fist and opened his eyes as he smirked at her.

"I desire more power." Rukia nearly spit out her juice and looked at him as she struggled to swallow her drink.

"But Aizen, to be frank, you have all the power you could ever want, you're a god." Aizen chuckled as his chair shifted to accommodate him getting comfortable.

"But I need more, just because mortals pray to me everyday doesn't mean I have power." Rukia arched a brow and was tempted to roll her eyes.

"They're people, and you're the god of manipulation and power, people pray to you in order to be a great King or Queen. It happens at every coronation." Rukia stated simply and Aizen leaned forward.

"But, you didn't pray to me on your coronation day." Rukia let her eyes roll in just the slightest bit and set down her empty cup, gesturing for the maids to fill it.

"I'm the goddess of snow and ice and I'm the queen of this kingdom, I don't see it necessary to pray to a god when I'm one myself." Rukia truthfully stated and Rukia took a sip of her now full cup.

"I suppose you have a good reason. Rukia, can I call you that?" Aizen asked and Rukia put down her cup and narrowed her eyes.

"You may not, now ask what you want to ask me." Rukia demanded and Aizen flexed his fingers together and leaned forward to examine her youthful face.

"Where's your heart?" Aizen whispered and Rukia widened her eyes and quickly returned them to normal.

"I believe in my chest." Aizen frowned and reverted back to a smile which Rukia caught.

"You know I'm not talking about that one." Rukia threw down her napkin and slammed down her cup.

"That's not up for discussion, and if you must know, I hid it in a place I don't even know. If you want it, you'll never have it, now please leave." Rukia quickly said as Aizen chuckled and his throne lounge disappeared and he stood up.

"But your heart is precious my dear, it holds the key to my success to becoming the god of all gods." Rukia's heart beat accelerated in fear.

"That's preposterous; the Spirit King can't be killed." Rukia hissed and Aizen disappeared in a blur and came up close to her and grasped her chin lightly.

"You were born with that _heart_. That heart can kill the Spirit King. I plan to obtain it in whatever way possible." Rukia glared angrily as she struggled to get away from his grasp.

"I won't let you have it." Rukia choked as he forcefully threw her chin out of his grasp and he kneeled down.

"Rukia Kuchiki, the fairest Queen of them all, if you don't give me your heart, I will take it from you." Rukia breathed heavily as he caged her in her lounge chair.

"How do you propose on doing that?" Rukia seethed with anger, she felt helpless, and she was a goddess herself!

"Rukia Kuchiki, the Queen, will you take my hand in marriage?" Aizen asked as he kneeled down and presented a pretty ring, crafted from the jeweler of the gods.

"Just because you never got to marry my mother doesn't mean you get to advance onto me. I will never marry you." Rukia turned around stubbornly and Aizen chuckled as he pocketed the ring and got up quietly.

"You know, I have something interesting to tell you." Aizen walked away from her and stared at the tasteful paintings that hung in the large marble room.

"What would that be?" Rukia snipped as Aizen glanced at his expensive rings that decorated his fingers.

"About five years ago, you remember hearing about how your mother and father found two babies on their doorstep?" Rukia arched a brow and took a sip of her juice.

"Yes, they were ecstatic about it." Rukia smiled a bit on how her Father and Mother sent her a personal message telling all about the news and how they took on the children as their own.

"You are correct; Byakuya and Hisana took the children in loving arms, and announced a grand party for the baby girls." Rukia sighed, she never went to the party, and she had her own duties since she was the Queen.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." Rukia was beginning to get annoyed; she wanted this man out of her estate immediately.

"I'm done hearing about your story, which I already know of." Rukia began to walk towards the door and Aizen chuckled.

"No one ever seemed to notice how strange it was when the girls grew up and one girl had orange hair and the other had black hair." Rukia widened her eyes as she stopped towards her journey to the door. Rukia slowly turned her head to look at Aizen's back.

"I know about you and Ichigo Kurosaki's children," Rukia pivoted her whole body around to look at Aizen and began to feel fear pounding through her heart. Aizen felt a stone marble pillar and smirked, "I also know that you married him when you were given the title of the Queen, this was when you were eighteen, that's why you won't accept any marriage proposals." Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"How did you find out about us?" Rukia hissed and Aizen turned around to calmly smile at her.

"I have my ways, you're lucky no one else knows but us three." Aizen chuckled as he walked towards Rukia.

"I'm still not giving you my heart." Rukia hissed as Aizen was close to her and face to face with her.

"That's fine," Aizen walked away and reassembled his lounge chair with a flick of his wrist and sat down regally. He looked at his nails and picked at the dirt underneath them. "If you don't give it to me, I think I'll tell all of the gods about you and Kurosaki's little marriage." Rukia widened her eyes.

"You wouldn't dare." Aizen smiled as he levitated the tea cup and brought it to his hand and take a sip of it.

"I would though, also, if you don't give me your true heart," Aizen dropped the cup on the table and had his chair disappear and he moved in a blur again. He appeared back in Rukia's face and tilted her chin gently. "If you don't give it to me, you can kiss your family, Ichigo's family, and your children to disappear from the face of the Earth." Rukia felt a tear slide down her cheek and Aizen let go of her chin.

"It's up to you, your Majesty." Aizen smirked and turned around. Rukia panicked and looked at him through tear blurred eyes.

"Fine, I'll give you what you want." Aizen smiled as he opened the doors with his magic.

"How long will it take for you to find it?" He stayed still and Rukia crossed her arms over her chest.

"In about two weeks or so, I need to contact my husband; he hid it with his dark magic." Rukia stated calmly and Aizen smiled.

"I'll be back in two weeks then." Aizen left in a rush of wind and Rukia looked down at the floor and felt the tears drip onto floor as she sank down onto her knees and sobbed quietly.

_-Flashback end- _

_-Present- _

All of the butlers and maids trembled in the presence of the dark lord as he entered Rukia's Castle like estate, carrying a deep mahogany box encrusted with jewels. They bowed to him.

"Welcome to the Majesty's castle." They greeted and he scratched the back of his head, he wasn't that scary was he? I mean, wielding a large sword in bandages across his back and mean scowl didn't scare anybody, right?

"Thank you, where is the Ru- I mean the Queen." He was careful to be respectful in front of her servants.

"She's in her bedroom, she wishes to see you. I'll take you there." Hanataro spoke up and Ichigo held back a smirk when he heard the room 'bedroom' mentioned in Hanataro's statement. Hanataro opened the door to the large bedroom and Ichigo stepped inside and so did Hanataro.

"As requested, the Dark Lord is here my lady." Hanataro said as he bowed and Ichigo saw Rukia lounging while reading a book.

"You may go Hanataro." Rukia said without looking up and Hanataro looked up at Ichigo, gulped, and quickly went out of the room as he locked it. Ichigo went down on one knee and bowed his head. Rukia looked up at him and smiled.

"I have brought you what you require." Rukia set her book aside, stood up, and moved to Ichigo and pulled him up.

"You know I don't like formalities, especially between us." Rukia said as she looked up and Ichigo set down the box gently and cupped her face gently. Their lips met briefly and pressed together lovingly. He pulled apart first and wrapped his arms around her waist as her slender arms wrapped around his neck.

"I miss you more as time passes on." Ichigo whispered and Rukia dug her face into his chiseled chest.

"I feel the same way." He crushed her tighter and kissed her again with more passion and felt her fingers go up into his hair and curl in to hold on. They separated again and Rukia looked at him and they kissed again as he lifted her up and took her to her bed and got on top of her.

_-Hours later-_

Ichigo woke with a yawn and saw Rukia dressed in a light sea foam green robe as she held the box and drummed on it with her nails. She looked up at him and smiled softly at his nude form. He smirked as he slipped on his pants and went to sit in front of Rukia. He took a soft palm in his hand and kissed it as he rubbed small circles with his thumbs.

"Good afternoon." Rukia said as they kissed and she leaned her head on his muscular bicep.

"I'm surprised no one walked in on us." Ichigo stated as they intertwined hands and Rukia looked up at him.

"I told Hanataro not to let anybody disturb us." Ichigo bent down and lightly brushed her neck with his lips, making her laugh.

"Is this it?" Rukia tapped on the box and Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, I found it in some other realm, it was hard to find, and I found it in some crazy palace." Ichigo said as Rukia unlocked the hatches and various locks and opened it to be met with a bright pink glow that shined from the beating and pumping crystal heart. It wasn't actually a real human heart – but it was born into the Queens or Kings who were to obtain the throne, it would be extracted at the coronation as done by tradition. The heart was a heavy and impenetrable gem that beat just like a human's.

"I haven't seen this since we locked it away." Rukia whispered as she touched it and felt the heart accept her touch and recognized Rukia as its master.

"That was ten years ago." Ichigo whispered and Rukia kissed his cheek. She shut the box, locked it, and hid it away from sight.

"What are you going to do with it?" Ichigo asked and Rukia looked away from him.

"I'm going to give it to someone." Rukia explained as she got out of her seat and walked towards her wardrobe. Ichigo dropped his jaw and quickly flew around to look at Rukia's retreating form.

"You're doing _what_?" Ichigo screeched and Rukia quickly came out of her wardrobe with a navy blue dress on holding the strings to her corset as she turned around to present her back to Ichigo. Ichigo quickly came over and began lacing up the strings for her, he had had practice from when she would sneak over and they would _consummate._

"I'm giving it to Aizen." Ichigo tugged at the strings and tied them up before quickly turning her around and gripping her shoulders.

"Why are you giving your heart to Aizen, what the hell does he want with it in the first place?" Ichigo yelled and Rukia looked away from him as she stayed still.

"He wants it because it'll grant him the powers he needs to defeat the Spirit King and to take the King's place." Ichigo widened his eyes and let go of Rukia.

"I'm sorry Rukia, I love you and all, but why on Earth are you giving your heart to a madman who not only wants to kill the Spirit King, but take his place as well?" Ichigo wondered and Rukia sighed as her eyes began tearing up and she cupped Ichigo's face.

"He said he would kill our family and," Rukia cut herself off and Ichigo placed a hand over her hand and gripped it tightly.

"Who else Rukia?" Ichigo began breathing heavily and Rukia's tears fell down her face as she looked away.

"Our children." Rukia saw Ichigo widen his eyes as his hand slipped away from her. His shock turned into anger at the man who had struck a deal with Rukia. He dashed away from Rukia and took the box out of it's temporary hiding place and snapped it open.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Rukia asked as Ichigo dragged her to a chair and made her sit down as orbs of dark magic formed in his hands. She looked up at him and Ichigo looked at the heart.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked and Ichigo closed his eyes and began muttering a spell in an unidentifiable language. His eyes opened suddenly as he looked at her with black eyes.

"We're doing something about Aizen." Ichigo said darkly as Rukia widened her eyes in fear.

_-Two weeks later- _

Ichigo examined the ring on his finger and sighed sadly as he looked at all of the gods and goddesses going into their assigned seats. He heard the dark whispers that were about him and he ignored it briefly. He couldn't help but feel heartache when he saw Rukia lying in a glass chamber. She was gone; he was there when she died.

When Aizen had gotten his hands on her true heart, he made Ichigo and Rukia watch as he crushed it into pieces with his bare hands, and left when Rukia had fallen. Ichigo had held Rukia until Hanataro had found them and immediately sent out a message to the Gods/Goddesses that his Queen had fallen.

They came down to check and found it true that Rukia had died. With severe persistence, Ichigo had convinced them to let him handle the funeral of his wife – they still didn't know that they were married. Aizen was there himself and acted very well in feeling remorse for the end of the Snow Queen/Goddess.

Byakuya and Hisana came up to Ichigo before the funeral started while towing two five year old girls and looked at him.

"It's nice to see you." Ichigo greeted and Hisana dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"Were you good friends with her, Dark Lord?" Hisana asked and Ichigo nodded.

"Yes, I'll be the first one giving a speech. I'm sorry for your loss." Ichigo stated and Hisana nodded as Byakuya ushered them to the front row in their seats and the music played.

The head God, Yamamato, stood up on a platform of clouds, since they were on another realm, and tapped his cane.

"Here lies the infamous goddess of snow and the Queen, Rukia Kuchiki. A couple of family members and a close friend have chosen to give a speech, please give them your undivided attention. Ichigo Kurosaki, the Dark Lord, please come up here boy." Yamamoto gestured as Ichigo stood up and heard whispers again and rolled his eyes and walked to the cloud platform.

Yamamoto had gone to sit in his seat and Ichigo breathed as he looked at the large crowd.

Ichigo coughed and heard the whole room go silent.

"As many of you know, I'm the Dark Lord that presides down on Earth. I was friends with Rukia Kuchiki. Many know Rukia before her coronation as the queen of Snow and Ice, and then after her coronation, a Queen. I knew her beyond that. Rukia was one of my best friends, and it was a secret relationship we endured." Ichigo breathed in and continued on.

"But, Rukia was not only just a Queen, Snow Goddess, and my best friend. I and Rukia have been lying for the past ten years to everybody." The people in the audience began to whisper and wonder what Ichigo was exactly talking about.

"Rukia and I, ten years ago, got married a day after her coronation." Ichigo pronounced and everybody's eyes widened and Ichigo looked down to see Byakuya, Hisana, his mother, his father, and his two sisters stare at him intensely with shock.

"We loved each other very much, but kept it a secret due to her duties and my job as a Dark Lord." Ichigo brushed his cheeks with his fingers in order to keep himself from crying a bit.

"Very shortly after that, we decided to hide her _true_ heart because she wished for nobody, not even her to find it and use it to destroy her or her people. We locked it away." People began to whisper again and Ichigo quieted them down.

"After we hid her heart, we found out very quickly she had gotten pregnant." People gasped in shock and listened more intently now to Ichigo's speech.

"She was pregnant, and we kept it a secret, even her birth. She gave birth to two babies five years ago." The whole room swarmed with secret whispers and talk about Ichigo and Rukia.

"We loved those babies very much, but we knew we couldn't keep them. We ended up giving them away to a very nice couple Rukia knew." Ichigo saw Byakuya and Hisana look at the two girls they were holding, that were paying close attention to Ichigo and Hisana and Byakuya looked back at up Ichigo.

"Rukia gave the two babies to her mother and father, the only couple she trusted besides my own family. We gave them away, and went back to Earth to resume our duties. I'm sorry Byakuya and Hisana we didn't tell you about this, we knew it would cause scandal amongst the many realms we preside over." Ichigo stated and he saw his two daughters widen their eyes.

"Anyways, you two girls are me and Rukia's daughters, you both have grown beautifully." Ichigo said as the two girls smiled and blushed at their real father.

"Yet, that's not the main point of my speech." Everybody arched a brow and looked at Ichigo curiously.

"In fact, the real point of my speech is to tell you Rukia didn't die of natural causes," Everybody widened their eyes and listened intently, Ichigo had closed his eyes and snapped them back open to reveal black eyes and stared at Aizen. "The real reason why Rukia died is because that man," Ichigo pointed to Aizen who remained composed as he shook in his seat, "That man took Rukia's real heart and crushed it in order to kill the Spirit King and take his place." Everybody stared at Aizen in shock and gasped as Aizen stood up.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are preposterous, I would never try to hurt my own ruler." Aizen calmly stated and Ichigo narrowed his black eyes.

"Don't lie to me Aizen; I can smell Rukia's true heart in your pocket, all in tiny pieces." Ichigo growled as Yamamato gestured secretly to other gods and they immediately sprang on Aizen fished through his robes and found a bag. They opened the bag and were greeted with a bright pink glow of crushed pink crystal shards and they held Aizen down.

"You killed my wife, the mother of my two children, and a daughter of our parents." Ichigo growled as Aizen struck free from the gods' grasp as he held the bag that contained the shards.

"You'll never understand what it's like to be stuck down here with a bunch of fools that have no powers, but with Rukia's heart, I could have real power!" Aizen exclaimed as he laughed evilly.

"You'll never have real power, seize him!" Yamamoto roared as the other gods rushed in and Aizen disappeared and appeared right in front of Ichigo. Ichigo widened his eyes as Aizen had out his sword and had the tip touching Ichigo's chest.

"Nobody move, or else Ichigo dies." Aizen hissed and the other gods remained immobile as they watched the whole ordeal unfold in front of them.

"So you found out my plan." Ichigo stared at Aizen and shook his head.

"You killed the love of my life." Ichigo roared and Aizen smirked as he laughed bitterly.

"Killing a Queen is a small price to pay for ultimate power. I offered for her to marry me so I wouldn't have to kill you or your families, but she didn't marry me because she was too much in love with you." Aizen smiled at Ichigo and Ichigo growled at him.

"You're a god; you already have all of the power you need." Ichigo explained and Aizen glared at him.

"It's still not enough, but thank you Ichigo Kurosaki for telling everybody, at least everybody will know the great man who killed the Spirit King and inherited his throne." Aizen smiled as Ichigo glared at him. "But now, your purpose is gone, you must die." Aizen pulled back and pushed his arm forward, ready to stab Ichigo when Ichigo saw a blade slide through Aizen's chest and Aizen clutched at the sword in his chest frantically.

"What the…" Aizen turned around to see Rukia, wide awake and alive standing there with her pure white sword stuck in his body.

Rukia smiled at Aizen as she smiled at him.

"We gave you a fake Aizen, I'm sorry, I couldn't have you destroying and unbalancing the world. The world will be glad to see you gone. Goodbye Aizen." Rukia twisted her sword and quickly drew it out of him, leaving him to turn into dust and ash. Rukia shrugged her shoulders as Ichigo's eyes reverted back to normal and Rukia ran into his arms.

"Thank god that worked." Rukia whispered and Ichigo nuzzled her affectionately.

"I love you." Ichigo said and Rukia looked at him.

"I love you too." Rukia and Ichigo shared a tender kiss and separated when Rukia felt a tug on her dress and Rukia and Ichigo looked down to see their two daughters looking at them.

"Are you our real mommy and daddy?" The girl with black hair asked, Rukia and Ichigo smiled as they nodded.

"I'm really sorry we left you here with your grandparents." Rukia whispered as she and Ichigo bent down and both girls ran into their parents' arms. Rukia stood up and saw Hisana, Byakuya, Isshin, Masaki, Karin, and Yuzu standing there. Rukia smiled as she hugged Hisana and Byakuya.

"Sorry for worrying you two." Rukia apologized and Ichigo picked up his two daughters and saw his family smiling at him. His dad gave him thumbs up and grabbed Masaki's hand.

"We're so proud of you." Masaki said as Ichigo smiled at his mother, Karin and Yuzu rushed over to hug their older brother.

"There is one thing Kurosaki, I'd like to discuss." Byakuya said loudly as the other gods and goddesses began crowding around them.

"Yes?" Ichigo gulped, he remembered that everybody just learned about his and Rukia's marriage.

"Whoever said I gave you consent?" Byakuya glared at Ichigo and Ichigo felt sweat forming and sliding down his face.

"I-uh, well, I-uh." He was interrupted when Rukia entangled her and Ichigo's arms together and she kissed Ichigo's cheek.

"Oh stop worrying Daddy, and since I'm the Queen, I get to make my own choices don't I?" Rukia reasoned and Byakuya opened his mouth to retort only to have Hisana cover his mouth.

"Honey, that's enough, besides, we should happy that our family just became larger!" Hisana exclaimed as everybody nodded and shouted in agreement.

Rukia smiled at Ichigo and Ichigo smiled back at Rukia as he leaned down.

"What's on your mind?" Ichigo asked and Rukia shrugged as she leaned closer to Ichigo.

"Nothing, just thinking that we can finally live happily ever after." Rukia said as Ichigo and Rukia kissed but got interrupted when their two daughters began squealing.

"Ewww, daddy and mommy are kissing!" Both girls squealed, Ichigo and Rukia smiled at their two daughters and pinched their cheeks. Ichigo and Rukia kissed both of their cheeks – happy ever after sounded more than appropriate for the small family.

**Author's note: I kind of B.S'd the last of this thing; I didn't know what to write or how to end it. So here you go! This is exactly 15 pages or so, it's a lot of writing my hand hurts. D: Whatever, please comment/review and like it ^.^ **


End file.
